


The Bay

by QueenOfNerds713



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, there needs to be more lesbian mermaid stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNerds713/pseuds/QueenOfNerds713
Summary: A young painter ends up discovering that myths are based off real things.





	The Bay

It was said that if you were to sit in a boat alone in the bay at exactly 3:33 am, you’d be able to hear the voices of those that had been dragged to their deaths by sea monsters. Of course, I am not one to believe such supernatural rumours, but considering how many people have been disappearing after apparently going hunting for these “sea monsters”, I’d say that many others did.

The bay is almost always foggy at dawn, which, while boatmen find a large obstacle, I know how to take good advantage of. For, while I hold few talents, I am able to paint fog, clouds, mist and any other sort of thickened air. It is a strange thing that is said to be associated with my family; we have a specialised talent in only a single area; my sister is a brilliant baker and can cook any form of pastry, but will burn all other dishes. My brother, a badminton champion, but is most terrible at all other sports. And myself? I can only paint the element of air, and so my foggy image of the bay covers my poor redesign of the water and sky. My art isn’t the greatest, but it earns the occasional cheque at the local pub or at the tourist market, and besides, it gives me an excuse to stay out of the house.

Now, I spoke of that supernatural rumour for a reason; for I have been commissioned to draw the entire village from the bay at night. My buyer has even paid the village to keep their lights on so I may paint the lights in the night fog. It is a big project and I am in need of money, so I will be doing it. But I have run into a problem, for nobody is willing to row me out or let me hire their boat for they believe I am trying to “throw myself to the sea monsters”. Ridiculous, to believe such creatures exist in this day and age! Nonetheless, I need this commission so I will be using a boat whether they consent or not.

In the dead of night, I sit on a borrowed boat in the middle of the placid bay. The villagers have kept their word and I start to paint the lights in the distant fog. It is so quiet; I have never known silence like this, so quiet, it was, that, even while heavily focused on my piece, the low nonsensical whispering becomes immediately apparent. I couldn’t make out any words or where they were coming from, but I am quite certain that I can hear them. There is a tone to them, it sounded accusatory at first but now sounds calmer, even curious. It was strange, it didn’t sound normal; too high pitched and smooth. It is just in your imagination, I told myself as I tried to resume concentration on the board. But a sudden movement besides the boat cut off any chance of that. Although I am not scared of much and can swim efficiently enough, I do not fancy falling while there was something in the water. I tried to keep calm, but the whispers are now starting to sound amused and I was beginning to scare me. But just as I was about to call it quits, I felt a sudden dip on the other side of the boat, I whipped around and froze in shock and disbelief.

There was a creature leaning on the side of the boat, at first, I thought it was a large girl, but it was too alien to be human. It was huge, were it to extent its arms it would probably surpass my height. Its eyes were large, taking up half of her face- Her? No, it. Half of its face. Large spike-like things protruded from the side of its face and arms, and its skin was a mixture of dark colours and lights. The lights, they were just dots of light on the skin; all over like freckles except they lit up like the sticky stars on the ceiling of my room. Though I was scared of being eaten alive, I couldn’t help thinking that this alien fish creature was utterly beautiful in every way.

She just hovered there, leaning on the boat and pulling it down slightly with her weight, as we stared at each other without so much as breathing. Quite a distance away, I noted movement in the water which I guessed was her tail from her lack of reaction to possibility of there being something else in there with her.

…We were at a stalemate; I had no intention of moving while the possibility of her eating me hung in the foggy air. I hadn’t even noticed that the whispers had ceased up till this point. Suddenly, she was pulling the boat further into the water and I panicked and tried to crawl further than I already had; which wasn’t any distance at all really. But she seemed to stop when I started hyperventilating; as if she knew she was scaring me.

Ah, back to stalemate it is then.

It felt like hours before she tried to move again, this time lowering herself back into the water and trying to swim around to me. While scuttling away to the other side, I took notice of large, shark-like fins all down her back and tail. I didn’t want to use the word mermaid to describe her because she was a long way away from the ones shown in films. Siren also didn’t feel fitting as she was completely silent and her huge black eyes never left my own. She seemed to be following me around the tiny boat up until I decided that the middle of the boat was probably safest. Coming up to my right, she knocked the paddle into the water right at the moment I realised that I could have used them as a spear of some form. Again, she seemed to pull the boat down from her weight on the wood, but, thankfully, she was careful enough not to let water in again. She just leaned forward and stared at me again. I was starting to calm down, but only at the prospect that death is not immediate. In the distance, I noted that a couple of lights were starting to go out; which meant that it was well past 2 atleast. I had to get home. Turning back from the split second I’d spent on the lights resulted in a wet appendage suddenly on my leg. I flinched as she slowly retracted her arm. She hadn’t scratched me, just touched me.

Suddenly, I wondered if she was just staring because she didn’t know what I was.

Perhaps she was just curious, which would explain why I wasn’t dead yet. There was a wet feel to my leg now from where she’d prodded me and I was suddenly curious as to if she felt like a fish. Slowly, and not quite thinking right, I leaned forward and placed a finger on her arm before quickly retreating. She felt slimy and smooth from the second of contact. Her eyes seemed to widen impossibly more as if surprised by my actions. Although she had no irises, I could almost see her concentrate on where I touched her. Slowly, she looked up at me again and extended her arm again. I closed me eyes as her hand approached my face. Her hand was as large as my head, so it covered half my face as it landed. Her hands, if you could even call them that, didn’t really have fingers of a sort, it was a bit like a flippered paw with long claws on the end; I felt them curl on the back of my head slightly. She also seemed to have two apposable thumbs, one on each side that could move around more than our own thumbs. She leaned closer in while I watched her, not noticing, until I felt it, that water was spilling quickly into my boat. She’d climbed in my boat and sunk in quite quickly with her weight.

We were in deep water and I quickly l lost footing of the boat as it sunk below the surface. My previous state of panic returned as I realised that I was in the middle of the bay at the dead of night with a very large creature right beside me. I suddenly felt one of her arms come up beneath me and lift me up slightly and pull me in closer to her. I was now completely helpless against her, but thankfully she didn’t seem to hold desire to take a large bite out of me.

No, she seemed to hold me close for a second and then place her mouth over mine. As she was much larger than me and her lips, of a sort, were huge and thick, it was more of a mouthing than a kiss, and, as if realising this, she then seemed to lick me and try to stick her tongue in my mouth. I tried to shake her off, but, like the rest of her, her tongue was too large and was quickly choking me. Her arms seemed to constrict around me and I couldn’t get out.

Then, I realised, she was dragging me down.

I couldn’t breathe or move; I was helpless as I was taken below the surface. Too dark to see, I closed my eyes as my oxygen deprived lungs screamed out in panic. Everything felt hot as I passed out.

The half-painted landscape was found washed up the next day… the only evidence that I was ever there.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea why I wrote this.


End file.
